ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Save the Date
is a episode of The Loud House. Synopsis After Linka unknowingly insults Ronnie while talking to her friends, Bebe breaks up with Loki. In order to remedy this, Loki drags Linka on a double-date to Jean Juan's French Mex restaurant. When Linka's friends see her there, she works to keep himself from being seen with Ronnie. Plot Linka wakes up in her bed and she's getting ready for dating Ronnie at school. When Ronnie comes in the bus, he meet Linka, but Lars, Leif, Lola, Levi and Claire were sitting near them before the bus goes to Royal Woods Elementary School. Next, Levi is thinking for the love couple between Linka and Ronnie, so he's runs to the hallway while the rings to go to kindergarten. At the fifth grade classroom, Mrs. Johnson enters the room to see the classmates, especially Linka, Lars, Claire and of course Ronnie. She noticed today is the "Safety First for a Buck Day", now Linka knows the teacher had strange plan to the school event. Linka finds a sloppy joe in her skirt with a love note from Ronnie. Her classmates tease her, and accuse her of being in love with him, but Linka asserts that she doesn't like him that way and asserts why she doesn't. Unfortunately, Ronnie was behind her and he storms off, obviously angry about what she said. Noting how upset he looked, Claire points out that Linka may have really hurt his feelings, but Linka figures that he'll get over it. However, when Linka gets home from school, a livid and angry Loki informs her that she made Ronnie cry, which in turn led to Bebe breaking up with him--when Linka expresses confusion as to why Bebe would care, Loki reveals that Ronnie is Bebe's little brother, and adds that Bebe told Loki that she can't bring herself to go out with someone who's related to someone who hurt someone she's related to. Fortunately, Loki was able to arrange a double date between himself, Linka, Bebe and Ronnie at a French/Mexican-fusion restaurant in the hopes of patching things up--Linka (very reluctantly) goes along with it, after Loki explains that Bebe will only get back together with him if she sees Linka being nice to her brother and apologizing for what she said in person. At the restaurant, the two couples attempt to connect while Claire, disguised as a waitress, repeatedly tries to humiliate Bebe and make her move on Loki. Later on, Linka and Ronnie manage to find some common ground by talking about how embarrassing their older siblings are. When Bebe sees their siblings getting along, she happily rekindles her relationship with Loki. However, Linka sees her classmates are also at the restaurant and tells Claire to help her to get her out of the restaurant without them seeing her being with Ronnie. Their plan to get out fails and Linka's classmates accuse her of being on a date with Ronnie. To save face, Linka asserts that she's not on a date and insults him like before. Once again, Ronnie overhears Linka's insults and he runs off in tears again, making Bebe dump Loki again. Feeling guilty, Linka tries to show Ronnie she does care by kissing him in the middle of the restaurant for all to see, much to the delight of their older siblings who immediately get back together (much to Claire's annoyance). The next day at school, Linka is the butt of her classmates' jokes for her public display of affection but she chooses to accept it because she feels it's better than ruining Loki and Bebe's relationship. Suddenly, Ronnie shows up, slaps her for the kiss and breaks up with her, causing her classmates to stop their teasing and offer her their sympathies. She then finds a note from Ronnie saying that the break-up was fake to get them to stop making fun of her, something that Linka truly appreciates. Meanwhile, Lola finds her tiara, but Leif is acting her and he wears her tiara. Now she takes her tiara when she's frustrated, now Lola has a great news to search the table at the school cafeteria, but she and Leif find that their usual table in the school cafeteria has been usurped by a new clique. When they face being beaten up by their bullies after school time, they split up. Lola takes refuge in a curiosities shop (previously seen in "Brain Download") and discovers a book of witchcraft. Despite the shop owner's warnings not to touch the book, Lola is drawn to it when it magically writes her name inside and takes it to Lars, Leif and Levi where they decide to give it a shot. They successfully get their table back, although a witch hunter senses their new power and keeps tabs on them. Lars, Leif, Lola and Levi, testing the book further after their original success, decide to avoid the evil "blood magic" spells after becoming frightened by a partial incantation and use only the good magic. After school, Lola decides to improve on her magic by trying to mingle in with Sophia but is rebuffed, so she uses blood magic to turn Sophia into her personal zombie. When Lars, Leif and Levi try to stop her, she turns the zombie loose on them and sets out to enslave the entire town. The witch hunter kills the zombie and Lars, Leif and Levi go to the curiosities shop hoping to get help before he can kill Lola. The shop owner (who just was kicking Crazy Linda out of the shop) is unaware at first that his book is missing, but they deduce that Lola is at the 90s band festival (where Charles and Cliff are the hosts) as part of her plan to enslave everyone. As the boys search for Lola, they discover her hiding backstage where she kills the lead singer of Semisonic and some audience members. Lars, Leif and Levi attempt to stop her but their battle is a draw as the witch hunter takes aim at Lola with his crossbow, but is felled by Loni, annoyed that he cut in front of him in the funnel cake line. The witch hunter still tries to take a shot, but it is deflected by Lola and kills Lane, who was one of the audience members in the festival. With their power unstable, the magic clashes and causes an explosion, which brings Lola back to her senses. While distraught over the death of Lane, the shop owner reveals that the spell book does have an 'undo' spell, but only agrees to let Lola use it if she buys a pewter dragon figure. Lane and everything is restored as before Leif and Lola discovered magic but they find themselves without a table again. Lola gets an idea to have something that bonds them together in an identifiable way, and after they both get beaten up by high school jocks, they have their own table again. Charles, Cliff, Watt and Gromit are later seen dancing with the Mexican musicians and shout out "Olé!". Cast Trivia *Due to the episode starting and ending with the subplot, some fans think the subplot to be the main plot. **In International airings, the episode is retitled "The Sorcerers of Loud". *This episode apparently takes palce before every episode where Bebe and Ronnie are seen together, as Linka apparently didn't know Bebe is Ronnie's sister until Loki tells it to her. *'CN Skull variants:' Lola shouts "LOUD!!!" Category:Episodes